


Blue Lily

by Aronses1122



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Mage, Original Human Character(s) - Freeform, Original Night Elf Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Warrior - Freeform, druid, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronses1122/pseuds/Aronses1122
Summary: Follow the adventures of Aronses and his friends, who battle againts the enemies of the Alliance, forge new friedships and save the world of Azeroth.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The action takes place at the beginning of wow classic. Some of the characters are mine from the game while others names are just a little modified.  
> "When someone talks"  
> "Someone thoughts"  
> Mishka is the name of the wolf.

Acaron POV:

'The morning started as usual. The birds singing, the archers practicing, the rogues training in swor...' knock knock.  
'Who could be at this time in the morning at the doo...'

"Hunter, by order of his royal highness, King Anduin Wrynn, your presence has been requested immeaditly. Lord Bolvar Fordragon will tell you more when you arive at the keep."

  
'Oh great... Another complaint from that woman again. If I ever hear her demanding that my wolf to be killed once more, I swear I become a pirate and move to Botty Bay together with Misha.'

As soon as I arive at the keep I'm escorted to an office which I presume it's Bolvar's. As I enter in the office, I can see Lord Bolvar talking to a boy no older than me with black short hair and grey eyes who I believe is a recruit in the army given his armour. His accent makes me think he's from Gilneas.

  
"My lord, you cant be serious. I never led a group before."  
"Yes I am. As I told you, I want you to be the leader of this group."  
As soon as the sound of doors closing behind me Bolvar turns.  
"Finally. I was beggining to think that my message was't deliverd."Bolvar said, "I think introductions are in order. I present you Aronses Blackthorn, your new group leader."  
"Nice to met you."  
"Nice ro met y... wait, Aronses Blackthorn!? The one defeated Edwin VanCleef!?"  
"... Yes... And you are?"  
"Acaron, Acaron Longshot, hunter."

As soon as I presented myself a blue light envelops the room and three women apears after the light fades away,two humans, one of witch is Jaina Proudmoore, and a night elf. Me and Aronses salute the archmage and the other girls who look the same age as us.

"It seems we're a bit late."  
"Not at all Jaina. The boys just arrieved."  
"Then if we all are her, lets begin with telling you why we brought you here,shall we."  
"Master, aren't you going to present us to the rest first!"  
"Oh, I forgot.Very well then.You both have met lord Bolvar before"  
"Nice to see you again girls"  
"It's been a long time, lord Bolvar." says the young human.  
"Elune-Adore, lord Bolvar" says the night elf.  
"The boy with brown hair and amber eyes is Acaron Longshot and the one with black hair and gray eyes is Aronses Blackthorn, your new leader."  
"It's nice to meet you boys." said the girls.  
"The pleasure is all ours."  
"Boys,"said Bolvar,"the ladies are Lisana Runestorm, aprentice of Lady Jaina" he gestures towards the human girl with black hair and blue eyes,"and  
Lyranda Maplewind."gesturing towards the green haired night elf.  
"And now that you know each other, I think you wonder why we brought you here today."said Jaina who now sits on the edge of the desk.  
"That would be nice to know, Lady Proudmoore" said Lyranda.  
Bolvar moves closer to the desk and sits down in the chair. "We brought you here to tell you that from now on you four will be part of a group that will help the Alliance and it's allies when they need you. But no one but us is to know because you are a secret group."  
"Hadn't the Alliance hired mercenaries before.Why keep our group a secret?"said Lisana.  
"While an army may fail at something you will succeed.You will keep the Alliance safe from outside threats."Bolvar looks to each one of us.  
"Because a large army or task force may be seen from afar, a small group can slip unnoticed in an enemy camp, eliminate the threat and get out without much effort" added Lyranda.  
"And if an army is seen, the enemy can intercept it and the target can escape."  
Aronses taking a step forward "And an army soldier may not have the necesary training to be send alone in enemy territory and live after this.While an adventurer has the necessary skill in combat to escape mostly unharmed."  
"Precisely.And that's why you will receive missions from me or Jaina, but you may also accept request from others members of the Alliance or from other allied organizations.But remember no one must know of this meeting and that you all were here."  
"So that's why Lady Jaina came to Darnassus and persuaded High Priestess Tyrande that my place should be in Stormwind helping the Alliance and that's why we teleported so many times at random locations" said Lyranda.  
"Exactly."Bolvar intervened "And that's why when you leave, Aronses will say that he came to fill a report about the death of an adversary that threatened the city and Acaron will say that I called him to give him the licence that allow him to keep a tamed wolf within the city."  
Jaina sits up and says "And you, my old apprentice, will say that you moved here in order to help the Alliance."  
"Wait what?!"Lisana intrerupted.  
"What I said.You are now a mage of the Alliance as you always wishe..."  
Jaina is intrerupted by the sudden embrace of Lisana whose eyes are full of tears."Master I'm not ready, I still have so much to lear..."  
"Lisana, the moment you became my apprentice you already were prepared to become a mage. You could have become a mage long ago if I wouldn't have  
waited for this moment. You know more than some mages of Dalaran and I have faith that you will be of assistance yo your new friends."  
"Thank you Master."  
Lyranda takes a small step towards Jaina, hugs Lisana in a tight embrace."I suppose that this is where we begin our journey, with new friends to make the Alliance a better place for  
tomorrow."  
"Yes, Lady Lyranda."  
"Lord Bolvar,just Lyranda, you outrank me, my lord"  
"Outrank yes, but you're still older than me,what am I saying, you're older than the city itself."  
"Lord Bolvar, I may be old but im not immortal anymore and I would prefer that from now on, people to treat me by the age that I look not the age that I have.And now that I'm under your direct command or shall I say indirect command, I would like to be treated like my companions"  
"Very well,miss Lyranda"Bolvar grins a little.  
"...Fine, I can better accept miss than lady."  
"And as a first gift from the Alliance, we will give you a place where you all can stay and call home. The rent for the first year will be covered by the Kingdom."  
"Cool.Then shall we go see the place and install there?"  
"I totally agree with your idea." said Lisana on the brink of leaving the office.  
"Wait!"  
"What master?"  
"If you, Lyranda and me leave on that door the guard will tell lady Katrana that Bolvar and me brought you here and start questioning. She and King Anduin are not allowed to know of your group."  
"Why, my lady?"asks Aronses.  
"We suspects that she is trying to take control of Stormwind and would put you in prison if she finds out about our little discusion here and the king is too young to know"  
"I aggre with you Bolvar,my nephew is easily persuaded and he would talk with Katrana, thinking that she knows about you.If I think better I can enchant a mirror so that you can talk with me without the need for us to come to give you missions."  
"Well then, Jaina take the girls to the Dwarven Distric and the boys will meet you there soon"  
"Way ahead of you, girls come closer so that I may teleport us there."  
The moment they got close to Jaina, they dissapear in a puff of blue smoke.  
"Boys you have the rest of the day to set in and tommorow you may receive your first mission if you want to.Now off you go, you kind a stayed a bit to much and I'm sure that Katra..."  
Bolvar is quickly intreruped by the sudden noise of doors opening with Katrana entering the office, She looks at Aronses then at me and starts "Bolvar tell me that you're going to kill that child's ravib wol..."  
"No Katrana, I'm not killing that wolf due to the fact that the druids confirmed me that that one of his parents was the pup of a frostwolf of the First Horde. And because of this, I'm giving him a licence that says that from now on the wolf will be the partener of a hunter of the Alliance."  
"Very well then,but explain me why is the other boy here then?"  
"Aronses is here to receive permision to stay in the city from now on due to the fact that he saved it. As for where he will stay I have arranged for a house in the Dwarven Distric rented for an entire year."  
"You mean the one near the Dwarven mining shop?"  
"...How do you know of it?"Bolvar makes a surprised face  
"Well dear Bolvar, it is my job to check the expenses of the kingdom very carefully and take care of it's gold. But one question isn't a bit to big for one person?"  
At hearing this Aronses jumps in the conversation."My lady, if you pardon my intrusion, I have invited an old friend of mine who just came to the city to come to live with me and help around the house"  
Katrana turns towards him making a quetioning face"A friend, oh how wonderful, but if you dont mind me asking, who is this friend of yours?"  
"Not at all my lady, this friend of mine is a mage who finished her apprenticeship and would like to help the Alliance in the same way as me."  
"Very well, but I think that a house with five bedrooms is a bit to much for just two persons."  
"Well in that case,"Aronses turns towards me "Acaron you are also invited to join me.I'm prety sure you had enought living in the archers in the barracks as we have discussed the other day."  
'A lie, or maybe a half lie due to the fact that I'm realy fed up with living in the barraks. May just as well enter the game and I'm prety sure lady Katrina doesn't know that I just met Aronses today and that we wil be living together with the girls.'  
"Oh thanks you Aronses.You have no idea of how hard is to sleep with all that snoring there. And because you are so kind to invite me, I will help around the house and help with the rent."  
"Thank you mate."  
"Now that we decied that you will stay with your friend over here I suppose you will take your mon...wolf from the animal stable.It has already started to scare the horses."  
I nod to Katrana. "Of coure my lady."  
"Well then if we decidet that you will live toghether I will order some of my trops to pack your stuf and move them to your new house."  
"Oh, that would be much apreciated, lord Bolvar"  
"Then shall we go there now that I know the address of the place and see how it looks, Acaron?"  
"Sounds good .Let's go. May you have a nice day lady Katrana, lord Bolvar" we both bow and leave the office.


	2. A new Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally look at their new home and start making plans for the future.

Aronses POV

 

I was heading to the keep's gate together with Acaron to meet with lady Jaina and the girls.

"How do you think the house looks?” I turn to Acaron "Well, all I know is that it's big and it's in the Dwarven District near the mining shop."

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see..." I manage to catch a glimpse of something white just as it leaps at Acaron.

"Mishka! Stay down girl! Stop licking my face! Stop or you won’t receive any treats for a whole week!" When the wolf hears the last part, it steps aside and lies down apologetically. ‘I assume this is the wolf that Katrina was talking about.'

"Now you better behave yourself." says Acaron scolding the wolf. "Aronses, this is Mishka, my pet wolf." 'It seems she doesn't seem to listen to him, I wonder how this will turn out in the end.'

"It seems your wolf doesn't listen to your commands and only to threats. I think you should tame it more."

"That. It's just how she acts when we are separated for more than an hour." "Now that I think about it, I remember that I locked her in the pen to not cause trouble."

"It seems she escaped to come looking for you"

"It seems that way." "Woof" 'Well they are bonded, I can't deny that."

"My, my, it seems that you two have quite a bond."

"Yes we have. We two know for 9 years now."

"Well you can tell me later. If we don’t hurry the girls will kill us." The boys start walking out of the keep's courtyard towards the gate. Although it's quite early in the morning, the street is crowded. But what catches my eye is the large number of carts full of ore and coal going towards the Dwarven district.

"What do you think? Why do the dwarves need so much ore?" asks Acaron.

"Haven't you heard, the gnomes want to create a new sort of battle machinery to help the Alliance fight the rest of the pirates and bandits south of the Elwynn Forest."

"Look there are the girls. Le... Mishka stay put!" before Acaron was able to order his wolf, she leaped towards Lyranda, putting her down and licking her face.

"Wait, what?!" Acaron is surprised by Mishka behavior. "Sorry Lyranda, but she doesn't do this to strangers. Mishka, leave her alone!"

"No problem. And I'm not a stranger to her."

"Wait, you know this wolf" asks Lisana.

"Yes. Acaron, do you know where Mishka was yesterday when high sorcerer Andromath left with her and a druid to test something?"

"No. Why?" asks Acaron.

"They came to Darnassus to check the wolf's species. And to check it they had to come to me because I was once a Druid of the Pack."

"Druid of the Pack?" I ask Lyranda.

"Yes, they were druids who worshiped the wolf god Goldrinn. But because of his feral nature, many of the druids went mad because they could not control their powers. The few druids who survived became Druids of the Scythe and were tasked to keep the balance and to preserve the information of the Pack."

"Why preserve it when it can cause you to lose control." asks Lisana.

"The reason is because only we may have a chance to save them from madness and we can easily tell what species a wolf or dog is."

"Cool." it's all w me, Acaron and Lisana can say.

"But where is Lady Jaina?" asks Acaron decided to break the silence.

"She went to buy something, but when we asked her what, she said is a surprise." answers Lisana. "Also she said to wait her here."

For the next 20 minutes we discuss about what to do now that we are in the Capital of the Alliance and what to do when we first arrive to the new house. But our discussion is cut short by a woman with red hair and green eyes. "Good, you all are here. Now let's get moving." said the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but who are you?"

"Aronses, what are you talking abou...ah I forgot, it's me Jaina but under a cloak spell in order to not be recognized by Katrana's spies."

"Master! Well that's one heck of a cloak. Not even I was able to tell that you were under a spell."

"Lisana, that's because I casted it on a ring. When you cast it on an object it's harder to be detected. Anyway let's go show you the place." With this we go through the Dwarven District. Jaina stops showing us our new home. It's a rather big building between the mining shop and the auction house. She walks towards the door, takes out a set of keys from her pouch and opens the door, gesturing to us to follow her inside.

Inside there is a medium hallway with a cabinet for shoes and a clothes rack. The hall is illuminated by some kind of magic stone. We all take our shoes off, observing that Jaina dropped her cloak.

"Well, now that we are here, I think that a tour is in order." says Jaina. "The stone will light the hall when someone is inside. Here you will store your outside gear and from here you will teleport to far distances because I linked it with the ley lines under Stormwind and also this is where you will return when you use your hearthstone."

"Lady Jaina, where are the hearthstones?" I ask.

"They are in the kitchen, we will get there soon. Now if you follow me to the living room."

We enter a large room with a fireplace in the middle of the left wall and around it we see two armchairs, one three persons couch and a two persons one.

"This is the living room. The stairs in the right corner goes to the bedrooms while the room on the same side that is separated by the half wall is where you may practice your hobbies. There you have a small forge some blacksmith works and also four tables which you can turn into workbenches. This door leads to the storage room." as soon as Jaina opened the door in the workshop we see a very large room with shelves and empty crates.

"In this room kids, you will be able to store the thing you get from your adventures. Now if you follow me to the porch I'm sure you will be amazed by it."

As soon as we stepped out of the living room, we were amazed by the scenery. In the front and right all we saw was mountains trees and the lake while on our left we were able to see the port and the lighthouse. The porch was big and in the corner wall of the house that is connected with the back wall of the auction house is a big patch of dirt.

"Oh my." says Lyranda with a smile from ear to ear. "This is perfect for what I need."

"What it is, Lyranda" asks Jaina.

"Before I left, a good friend of mine gave me a sour cherry seed in case I find a place to plant it in Stormwind and this patch of dirt is just perfect. It has enough sunlight and space to grow and the water won't be a problem."

"Shouldn’t you plant it in a pot first Lyranda?" asks Acaron.

"In theory, yes, I should plant it in a pot but because I'm a druid and this seed has been enchanted it will grow in a few seconds to the size of a 5 years old tree and as a bonus due to the fact that it's spring it will also flower and produce fruits in early summer."

"That is wonderful Lyranda, I can't wait to taste the fruits." says Lisana, clearly excited about the fruit tree.

"Lyranda, what are you waiting for, plant the tree." says Acaron.

Lyranda nods and digs a hole in the ground, plants the seed and covers it with dirt.

"Lady Jaina, if you don't mind can you form a water bubble to water the seed." asks Lyranda.

"I would be glad to." and with this Jaina forms a bubble above where the seed is and makes it splash over it. The ground dries as from the little seed from before starts to sprout a sapling and grows to the height of three meters tall in a few seconds, completely with flowers on its branches.

"My, my, Lyranda, it's seems that you like to make things grow." says Jaina with a grin on her face.

"It's one of my hobbies, lady Jaina."

"It seems that the porch will be greener than before. And I suppose that you will grow plants here now, am I right?"

"If you allow me to do so lady Jaina, I will."

"Why should I have a saying in what you are doing in your own house? This is your house now, but you should ask your friends if they allow you to do so."

"Why should she ask us if we allow her to do so, this is her house as much as is ours, don’t you agree?" Acaron and Lisana both nod at my question.

"Now if you follow me to the kitchen, I would like to give your hearthstones." we all leave the porch behind but before we enter the house again we each look one more time at the tree.

"This door on the wall with the fireplace leads to the kitchen. The kitchen is also connected with the porch so you can get on the porch to get spices and what you want to use in your cooking."

The kitchen was medium sized with a fireplace, stove and counter for cooking and near the window a table for 10 persons.

"This are your hearthstones, always keep them with you so you may return here fast if you are in trouble." We each take our hearthstones and put them in our pouches. "Lisana, I believe you know how to make a hearthstone, right?"

"Of course master."

"Kids, now it's the time to show you the bedrooms." says Jaina gesturing us to follow her. As soon as we went upstairs we see 9 doors.

"Kids, the door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. The other doors lead to the bedrooms. Each bedroom has three beds so that if you get attacked you can easily fend off the attacker.

"Lady Jaina, don’t you think this house is a bit too big for the four of us, this house can have an entire group of persons?"

"Now that you ask, no, the house is the size you need and can have 24 persons. You will share rooms, the first one on the left is the boys' one while the one on the right belongs to the girls. One reason for the house to be this big is because I and Bolvar want you to recruit from time to time someone with your ideals. We might have recruited you but from now on you will take care of this. This is your group, your new family. I want you to recruit friends and allies to help you in the fight against our enemies."

"We will make you proud, lady Jaina." I say.

"I am sure you will. Now as a new house gift I have something for you. Now if you follow me into the living room to show it to you." we follow Jaina to the living room and see a box on the table in front of the fireplace. We go to it and open the box to see a big mirror with silver frame and gemstones on them. And next to them we see ten pocket sized mirrors the same design as the big one.

"The big mirror will allow you to receive missions from me and Bolvar while the small ones are to be carried with you all the times. They will allow you to contact us in case something happens or to talk to each other in case you are split up and need to escape."

"Now that I showed you the house, expect to receive your new missions by evening. See you soon." and with that Jaina teleports out of the house, leaving us to do what we want for the rest of the day.

_'I hope they will give us a mission in order to see how our will team works.'_


End file.
